Tekka Prime
by Crusade Fireangel
Summary: *people die hence rating* This story is about one of my own characters but the idea came from Tekkaman Blade two the anime. Note: I own my characters not theirs. This is my prologue and i hope it is good.


*Disclaimer: I don't own Tekkaman, but I do rather enjoy the side effects it creates in my mind

*Disclaimer: I don't own Tekkaman, but I do rather enjoy the side effects it creates in my mind. I also want to say even thought its not shown here this takes place after they find Deadend.

The ever turning darkness was pouring into the ally way as two figures one a tall woman the other a child of about six. The wary woman, by her looks she could have been no more than twenty-five. Ash, soot, dirt, and her own blood took away her pretty features, her hair was the palest blonde, so lovely and almost white but that came not from age but from genes and the sun, it was now a dull sick gray color. The blues eyes once shone like the stars they now held terror and sadness. The child who could barely keep up with her mothers pace was silent. She was dirty and dingy from running for so long her copper held to her by her sweat and her mother's blood. The grass green eyes held above anything exhaustion but still managed a youthful look and gleam.

" Mommy. I'm scared the child cried." Her word almost barely pronounceable, "Shhhh…sweet Syra." Her mother whispered. They ducked behind a corner and the falling echo of many booted feet ran by. They ran on saying nothing, her mother finally spoke "Bloody…its almost dawn, they'll find us if we don't find a hiding place soon…I don't care if I die but… but what of poor Syra, my sweet little child…?" This even if only an audible thought to herself the child still heard but said nothing. So long it seemed they ran but exhaustion finally found a hold the child tripped. "SYRA!!" the mother cried, "MOMMY!!" the child Syra called. Upon hearing these words the men heavily armed came back all of a sudden lights lit the area. The mother ran to her child, " STOP! Or we'll shot" yelled the men. Behind the men was a hovering craft that on it held a red woman like figure she looked demon like and almost deadly. "Aha, give the crystal back to us and we won't kill you." Came the words from the demon. " Aki, You know it belongs to us. It was my husbands and it is all I have left of his, so no I can not return it, you types would abuse the power of the element force in it." Came the reply from Aya. " Than you have sentenced yourself and your child to death." Came the voice of Aki.

A nod to the captain and his voice rang out " READY!" the men pulled their rifles. Aha pulled her child close to her "Now Syra listen to me…I need you to take this and keep it let no one have it. You are going to have to learn to survive with out me, okay just live and stay alive no matter what. I love you Syra."As she said this she pulled a pale blue crystal shaped like a water droplet with wings of angels on it and put it on the child's neck. "AIM!" the men got into rows and pointed their rifles at them. "GO SYRA NOW!!"Cried Aha. "FIRE!" The shots rang out and as the bullets struck her last thoughts were of the child getting away. In the first rays of dawn and the dim lights of the army men her shadow, with the rags looked almost like the wings of an angel, she looked angelic with the last of her breath hanging in the morning air. She fell and landed in the bloody pool. The demon snorted and muttered, " Serves you right, Search for the crystal." After the searched proved nothing. Aki sighed and said "The child has it, no matter she won't survive we will just pull it off her carcass. Move out." Syra saw the demon turn and leave, she looked all around her and all she found was a block of concrete she grabbed it and chucked it hit the demon woman on the head. "What the…ouch that hurt…stupid little brat." When the entire army had left she saw one thing that brought a hope light she saw a white solider just like the demon only he shone with a light of hope about him. Syra stood there but finally ran to her mother. Neither breath, nor life stirred in the body of Aha. Syra bowed her head and spoke in words too adult for her "I will have my revenge, I hate that demon, I hate the army, and I hate them all!" Syra beat her fist into the ground until they bled and she collapsed crying on her mother's body, she lay there until the body went cold and the rain poured down. People would look into the ally but no one cared.

"Mother you will be avenged." Syra muttered as she walked, the pain of this finally made her run and run she did. Syra ran into people and didn't stop until she stopped unable to run any more, the bad thing was that she was in the road and had no strength to go on. She heard a faint horn sound and look around coming at her was an eighteen-wheeler, he was blearing the horn at her, the lights got closer and closer…it went on with no stops. On the sidewalk lay a heap a boy with silver hair plastered to his head due to the rain his breath came heavy and he looked at what he had saved. The little mound of child's flesh and rags and copper hair was it. Syra looked at him tears welled in her eyes she grabbed him around the waist and buried her head into his stomach

and cried again. He could not think of anything more than to just sit and hold her, not knowing who she 

was or her story. 

In an hour the girl's spell of tears subsided and she looked up at him with a face so red it looked like she cried tears of blood. "H…elp me…please…" she said as her voice cracked. "Do you have a home to return to? My name is Shade may I inquire as to yours?" The silvered haired boy spoke and as she gazed into his slate gray eyes. "…I can't go home they'll kill me…my…my name is …Syra."

"Well Syra you can travel home with me if you wish. Come lets go before those damn army scumbags come back and you can tell me your story." He said smiling at her as they walked. It was shocking when the girl again grabbed him around the waist and called him nisan (brother).

Crusade Fireangel


End file.
